


Finding Comfort

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: When you don't necessarily realize what (and all) you might need is simplicity.
Kudos: 2





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



> Prompt: Mako & Mina, Comfort Food
> 
> Prompter: Coppercrane2

“It’s really good to see you.” Mina exclaimed, giving Makoto a hug as she stepped through the doorway.

“It’s really good to see you too. How have you been?”

“Good. Really good. You know, the career is keeping me occupied. And you?”

Makoto smiled. “The same, also good. I've been traveling, so it's wonderful to take a break.”

It had been an extra long year it seemed. Everyone was spread out, but were supposed to get together to ring in the New Year, as was their own tradition.

Unfortunately, only Mina was able to make it back to Tokyo for the holidays. Between weather, delayed flights, and various (minor but inconvienient) personal crisis, adding the holidays to the mix simply added more stress.

“I’m just glad i could make it home so you won’t be alone.”

“Not so bad, I’ve done it before.” Makoto replied.

“Doesn't mean you _need_ to have it happen.”

“I’m glad you could come, don’t get me wrong.”

“But it’s not like our usual tradition? Yeah, I know.”

“Hell, I’ve got everyone ready to go here on the laptop, except Usagi.” 

“Is she doing okay?”

“I think so, wouldn't it say via text. Just that things were extra stressful.”

“With a jealous toddler and surprise twins on opposite sleep schedules, and Mamoru away on business, the girl must be going out of her mind.”

Makoto snorted. “Yeah…”

“Hear from your hot stargazer?”

“Mina!”

“What? Oh come on, it’s not like you don't have a nickname for Kunzite.’

“Glacier.”

“He’s _not_ slow.” Mina winked and couldn't help but blush a deep crimson.

Makoto rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’s not. But he’s icy and cold.”

“Mean! And that's just his exterior. On the inside he’s a cuddly-fluffy...uh...baby penguin!”

Makoto spat out the tea she had been drinking and laughed. “That’s the best you can come up with? Oh man, I can’t _wait_ to tell him that!”

“My nickname for Nephrite was _not_ mean.”

Makoto continued to laugh when the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be, this late?” Mina asked, as Makoto got up to look through the peephole. It was a delivery man.

“Food Delivery.”

Makoto unlocked the door but kept the chain on. “I didn't order anything.”

“Kino Makoto and Aino, Minako?”

“Who wants to know?”

“This was ordered _for_ you.”

“From who?”

“Didn’t say.”

Makoto closed the door only to take the chain off and open it again. With the tip already taken care of, Makoto thanked the delivery man, and brought the box into the kitchen.

“Well someone was sweet and ordered us hot food.”

“It’s not yours.” Mina laughed.

“But it's still good! You sound like Usagi.”

Mina grinned.

“And, you're seriously not offended by what I said about Kunzite, are you?”

“Nah. I’ll just get you back with another nickname for space boy.” 

Makoto grinned as she opened the box. “Oh no way!”

“What?”

_“To Minako: Because other than Makoto's, this is the next best curry-ramen I remembered you drooled over. Enjoy.”_

_“To Makoto: I remember you telling me that if, for wherever reason you couldn't make it yourself for a particular occasion, in your travels, the cherry pie from this particular (international) place was your favorite.”_

_“Sorry I couldn’t be there. Hope this brings you some warmth and comfort this year. Love Usagi.”_

Included, was a picture of a scowling Chibiusa, tired, but looking worse for wear Usagi, who was juggling one crying infant, and the other who tugged at her hair. Chibiausa was holding Luna, while Artemis appeared over Usagi’s shoulder looking very concerned. The picture was most likely taken from the floor (most likely by Diana).

“Awww...She’s so sweet.” Mina commented.

“I can’t believe she remembered these specifically, and _where_.” Makoto replied, taking out the warm items and giving Mina hers.

“How did she know I would even make it here?”

Makoto shrugged. “Maybe she didn't, took a wild guess and lucked out.”

“Poor Usa...She looks so frazzled. Think we can pay her a visit tomorrow?”

“We can try. I know I’m free. But we didn't go to her, either because of our schedules, and she didn't want us to…”

“I know she said she wanted to try and handle it all on her own...But how much do you want to bet she’s overly stressing?”

Makoto nodded in agreement. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll surprise her by letting her sleep in and taking care of kids. The twins are just getting used to being out in the world, and my guess is that Chibusa misses Mamoru, and Usagi just doesn't have enough hours in the day to give them all the attention they need - and if she does, she has zero left for herself.”

They smiled. With Crystal Tokyo prospering, youmas were rare, and the Senshi settled into domestic life (despite the Monarchy). Usagi and Mamoru did well to leave them to live typical lives. Meetings were rare and formality (at times) was even rarer.

The only thing that's ever really consistent was grand balls and galas.

“Ya know, I didn’t think I’d be so happy to _not_ have to be a Senshi (all the time), unless needed. Not like it used to be. Don't get me wrong, it’s one of the highlights of my life, and I don't ever want to actually give it up. But it’s because Usagi was able to bring us peace, and _wanted_ this for us...She’s been through hell and back and she still manages such grace.” Mina explained.

Makoto agreed, holding up her tea mug in lieu of champagne glasses tha tshe hadn’t yet taken out for use.

“It gave me such purpose, such direction to be a Senshi. I..I honestly don't know where i’d be without any of it (or you guys).” Makoto smiled, shaking her head, not willing to get teary eyed.

“Usagi always knows how to make us feel better, even when we may not think we want to.”

“That she does...Light in the dark she is…Hope. That's what she is.”

“She is.” Mina nodded.

“So what do you say we dig into this comfort food?”

“Here here!” Mina cried, as the two clinked forks.

The End.


End file.
